History of Rutania
Rutania is a nation of great history and tradition which has given it a significant influence throughout Terra greater than its size would suggest. Rutania is the headquarters of the two biggest party organisations in Terra, the World Capitalist Alliance, and the International Human Rights Movement. Rutania was one of several countries to grant temporary asylum to Sir James Chisem in 2038 during his exile from Dorvik. In 2362, Konservative Volkspartei became the second major party in Rutania, and its leader, Heinrich von Aschenbach became president. With the support of other pro-fascist country, Konservative Volkspartei (changed name into Freikonservative Partei) made coup d'etat, proclaiming Heinrich von Aschenbach as Kaiser and changing name to Rütanen Reich. A new fascist- monarchist regime was introduced with Imperial Restoration act. In the mid 2360s, Rutania (then known as Rütanen Reich) invaded Dundorf and briefly unseated the Communist government there. The invasion was a catalyst to the 2nd Dundorfian Civil War. This war nearly pulled in several countries, including the Free Republic of Kirlawa. In 2370, Rutania accused Radio Free Dorvik of broadcasting illegally into Rutania. When the Dorvish government refused to shut down RFD, Rutania bombed RFD's headquarters in Fairfax. This sparked a proxy war between the two nations. In September, Rutania bombed Dorvik with Hydrogen Cyanide crystals. Soon, Selucia joined Dorvik and Solentia joined Rutania in the war. There was also a conflict with Kundrati. In 2395, a Commonwealth of Rutania was re-established, and monarchy transformed into federal republic, as Rutanian Social Democratic Party- Democratic Front returned to country. Fascism was abolished, and the new government introduced democracy. New flag was introduced, from http://www.crwflags.com/fotw/images/j/jp%7Dtoh1.gif this to http://i77.photobucket.com/albums/j62/GC12354/FlagofRutania.png this. Also, all remnants of Kaiser regime were removed. A number of democratical reform followed. For example, in 2397 a military service was abolished. 29th of April, a day when the commonwealth was re-established, was proclamed as Commonwealth day. Also, the peace talks started with all nations which have been in the state of war with Rutania. In 2405, Corporate Right Party won the National Assembly and presidential elections. All ministers in the government (RSDP-DF and Rutanian Green Party) resigned, and a new cabinet consisting of Corporate Right Party and Fascist Party of Rutania was established. The new government started to create some openly fascist laws. Government started to boost defence budget, limit human rights, withdraw from all international treaties and organizations. In 2407, Fascists withdrew from Rutania, and early elections were held, which were won by Latter-day Saints Party, who immediately created new cabinet together with Rutania Green Party. A joint cabinet of all parties was formed in 2409, and Rutania entered the era of prosperity and democracy. In 2418, elections were won by Federal Republican Party, which tried to pass more conservative laws in the National Assembly, providing police with military weapons, restricting immigration. In 2421 a united socialist and social democrats government (Green Rutania Party, RSDP and partners) was formed and de facto one-party state of FRP abolished. Recent history after 2591 In July 2591 new elections were held, with liberal and social democratic bloc winnig more votes tha Liberal Conservative Party, but in January 2592 a "historical partnership" coalition and cabinet of all five major parties (Liberal Conservative Party, Rutanian Democratic Forum, Commonwealth Party, National Party of the People and Labour Party) was formed. Cabinet was lead by RRDF President Victor Oberon, and it passed many important liberal laws, including some economic deregulation and "grassroots democracy" acts, and social assistance acts, but also increasing corporate tax. The same cabinet stayed in power after the regular elections in 2595 and early elections in 2596 (except Commonwealth Party). Reforms continued, but there was a major debate between RRDF and LCP regarding diplomatic initiatives. For example, RDF created a friendly agreement with Dorvik, and also established "Council for Peace and Security in Artania". RDF felt that LCP is constantly blocking foreign policy of the cabinet, and LCP did not agree with foreign policy of RRDF. This was the main reason for RDF (which changed its name to Rutanian Republican Democratic Forum in 2598) to break "historical partnership" coalition and form a government only with LP and NPP in January 2598, with Prime Minister Edgar Costadinov. In October 2600 the name of the Head of Government was changed from "Prime Minister" to "Chancellor General", reflecting the importance and position of the Head of Cabinet in contemporary Rutanian politics. First Chancellor General became Edgar Costadinov from RRDF. Year 2601 was very eventful: In March Foreign Minister Lawrence DeCorbis was shot in front of his apartement in Port Nelson, and died in hospital 5 months later. The murderer is found to be from an obscure anarchistic religious cult. This was the very first political murder in Rutania. In the same year, largest tax reform in recent history was passed, effectively doubling the budget of Rutania. This sparked large protests all over the country. In 2603 a new budget passed the Congress, which value is more than 57 billions RUT, and government decided to use budget deficit policy for some time in order to stimulate economic growth. In September 2604 a new cabinet was formed of Liberal Conservative Party and Rutanian Republican Democratic Forum, with Costadinov as Chancellor General. Government brought some decisions about further federalisation of the country. It also changed adult age from 16 to 18. In 2607, Rutanian Broadcasting Corporation (public radio and TV station) was established by act of National Congress. NC also passed law to establish national parks and ecoprotection zones in Rutania. Government also introduced new national tuition policy, with means tested loans insted of subsidies. In 2609, Liberal Conservative Party changed its name to Conservative Party of Rutania.